It's On!
by faLLin'.rainDrops
Summary: Sakura's the new girl in Hong Kong that sturs up trouble, Syaoran wants her but can't anywhere near her (rated R for lemons later)
1. Moving?

**It's On!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS

Chapter 1: Moving?

Sakura wearing a pink bikini-type of top with a very short jean skirt and to top it off a platinum ring with the precious gem rose shaped like a cherry blossom, Tomoyo wearing a short tight purple two-top also with a very short jean skirt and a platinum ring with the precious gem Amethyst shaped into an Iris, and Meiling wearing a short tight red halter top with a very short and tight jean shorts and a platinum ring with a ruby shaped into a rose walked into the new hot club. Lights were flashing and the music was loud.

"Lets dance!" Tomoyo screamed at Sakura and Meiling.

They walked on to the dance floor and started dancing. They danced hip-hop, jazz, freak, and other type of dances. Every guy's eyes were glued on to the hot chicks that were dancing.

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling loved the attention.

As soon as a slow song came on they jumped out of the dance floor and got a drink.

As they were drinking, one girl tapped on Meiling's shoulder. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling turned around to face a very big group of girls with practically nothing covering their bodies.

"You bitches are stealing our attention. So unless you want to died, I suggest that you leave immediately," the same girl who tapped on Meiling's shoulder commanded.

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling just smirked.

"Meiling would you do the honors?" Sakura asked her.

"Why are you even asking? You know I want to. Why even bother asking?" Meiling answered Sakura. She then turned to see at least 15 sluttish looking girls.

Not a second later all the girls were laying on the ground unconscious.

"This place is getting old. Lets go home for tonight and find a better club to go to tomorrow." Tomoyo suggested. They nodded and walked out the door.

_Next Day..._

"Sakura time to wake up!" Touya screeched from the kitchen.

Sakura lazily yawned and looked at her clock. "HOEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura brushed her teeth and put on some fresh clothes in record time. As she ran downstairs, she put on she shoes.

She was late again! College really didn't differ from high school, jr. high, or elementary school. She still lived with her dad who was away right now on an excavation in Hong Kong and her older brother, Touya, who was a pain in the ass in the Kinomoto Mansion.

She jumped into her red Fararri that she got for her birthday with toast in her mouth.

She reached the college she was attending in 3 minutes considering it was 50 miles away from her house.

As soon as she parked, Tomoyo and Meiling called out to her, "Sakura did you sleep in again?"

"What do you think?" Sakura replied back as she walked toward them.

They walked by a group of guys who hooted at them which they completely ignored.

They made it into their class just before the bell rang.

After school, Sakura's cellphone rang.

"Sakura?"

"Dad?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"I need you to come home right away. I need to tell you and your brother something important. Bye."

"Yeah, bye."

Sakura hung up and Meiling asked, "So what did your dad need?"

"Oh, he just needs to tell me and Touya something. So I gotta go. Bye you guys." Sakura said and ran off to her Fararri.

_At Home..._

Sakura met up with her brother at the gate.

"Hey squirt, do you know what Dad's gunna tell us?" Touya asked her.

Sakura just shrugged and went inside first.

Her Dad greeted her as she came in and Sakura ran to hug him. He had been away for an excavation in Hong Kong. Touya walked in to see Sakura hugging their dad.

"Hey Dad! Welcome home! How was your trip in Hong Kong?" Touya greeted his father.

"It was great, you two please sit down. I need to tell you both some thing important." Their father motioned them to sit down.

"We're moving." Their father finally told them.... 


	2. A New Start

**It's On!  
  
Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS  
  
Chapter 2: A New Start  
  
"Moving?" Sakura squeaked out loud.  
  
"Yes," her father answered her sternly.  
  
"When?" Touya finally spoke up.  
  
"By the end of the week," he answered simply.  
  
"WHAT?" Sakura screamed in shock.  
  
"I'm sorry but we have to move––" their father started.  
  
"You haven't even told us the reason we're moving or where," Sakura protested.  
  
"Your right I haven't, well we're moving to Hong Kong because I got a better payin job as a college professor in Hong Kong University (HKU)," their father explained.

"But Dad we live in a mansion! Why do we need more than we have now?" Touya questioned.

"Kids I'm sorry to tell you this but we've been having money problems for a long time but now our life savings are running out but with my new job with can live rich for the rest of our lives," there dad told them.

Sakura and Touya protested all night if they could stay and him go but their dad sternly said, "I'm sorry kids but already sold the house and this move will be permanent."

_the next day..._

Sakura ran to Tomoyo's house, sorry urr... mansion, crying.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked her worriedly as she helps Sakura into her room.

"IMMOVINGTOHONGKONGBYTHEENDOFTHEWEEK!!!!!!!!" Sakura wailed, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

"WHAT?" Tomoyo asked not understanding her.

Tomoyo speed dial Meiling and said, "Meiling, we have a problem."

"I'll be over in 1 minute," Meiling replied.

A minute later, you could hear a screeching sound of a car in the driveway.

Meiling walked up to Tomoyo's gate and pushed the speaker button, "Tomoyo it's me, open the door!"

Tomoyo opened the gate and soon they were all up stairs trying to figure out why Sakura was crying.

"The last time she cried like this her mom died. I wonder what happened this time?" Meiling asked Tomoyo.

Tomoyo just shrugged thinking what could have made Sakura this miserable.

Sakura took a deep breath and then exhaled, "I'm moving to Hong Kong by the end of the week," Sakura started crying again but more quieter.

"OMG!!!!!!!! WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU"RE MOVING????????" both Tomoyo and Meiling screeched but then looked at Sakura's tearful face and shushed.

_five minutes later..._

Sakura was sleeping and silently snoring.

"I can't believe she's moving!" Tomoyo screeched not waking up Sakura because we all know that Sakura can sleep though anything.

"I know! What's gunna happen to us?" Meiling agreeing with Tomoyo.

"Hey, I have an idea!" and Tomoyo told Meiling her "little" idea.

_Later..._

"Sakura-a! Wake-up!" Tomoyo shook Sakura up.

"Yeah, your brother is here to take you home!" Meiling also trying to wake Sakura up.

"Hey Kaijuu wake up!" Touya yelled in Sakura's ear.

Sakura woke up abruptly and forcefully stepped on Touya's foot, "I'M NOT A KAIJUU!!!!!!!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Touya screeched sending an echo through the house.

_in their now sold house......_

"Kids hurry up and packed, we only have 3 days to pack," their dad told them.

"3 days? OMG!!! I have to hurry up and pack so I can send as much time as I can with Tomoyo and Meiling," Sakura mumbled under her breath.

_now in her room....._

"OMG!!!!! SO MUCH TO PACK!" Sakura screamed.

She grabbed Kero out of the air and stuffs him in a box of things she didn't need but wanted to keep.

"Sakura! Let me out! Mmp! Hayb!" Kero cried but went unnoticed.

"I'll pack this first..... And that...." Sakura mumbled to herself.

DING-DONG!

"Tomoyo, Meiling nice to see you! Sakura's in her room upstairs" Sakura heard her dad say.

Stomp-Stomp could be heard on the stairs.

Knock-Knock

"Sakura can we come in?" Tomoyo asked through the door.

"Sure," Sakura answered still packing, "the door's open."

Tomoyo and Meiling came in and said, "We came to help you pack so we can spend the rest of the time you have left here in Japan together."

"AWWWW. You guys! You guys are the best!" Sakura smiled gleefully.

"We know," was the replied, "GROUP HUG!!!"

The next couple of days went by very quickly. The 3 girls did everything together! They went to clubs, got into fights in which they always won, and other stuff they usually do.

_Saturday…_

"_FLIGHT NUMBER 714 LEAVING JAPAN FOR Hong Kong LEAVES IN 15 MINUTES!!!_" the intercom announced.

"WAAAAAAAA WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! I'm gunna miss you guys," Sakura wailed.

"We're gunna miss you too!!!" they replied in a sad tone.

"_FLIGHT NUMBER 714, THE PLANE IS ABOUT TAKE OFF!_" the intercom boomed.

"Sakura it's time to go," her father motioned her to follow him, "Girls make sure you come and visit us sometimes."

_And they got on the plane to Hong Kong….._

"It's time to my plan to action," Meiling nodded at Tomoyo……

_when they reached Hong Kong….._

The Kinomoto family finally got off the plane after the 3 hour ride.

"Kaijuu remember not to destroy this city like Tomeda cuz you totally bomded it. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Touya laughed annoying Sakura.

'I guess this is a new start,' Sakura thought as she made her way down to the taxi her father managed to get……


	3. The Newest and Hottest Kid in School

**It's On!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS

Chapter 3: The Newest and Hottest Kid in School

Sakura was wearing a very tight white tank top and a very short leather skirt that flaps when a slight breeze pass by with her treasured cherry blossom platinum ring.

Sakura walked into her new school after parking her red BMW, a sorry-I-made-you-unhappy-by-moving-here gift from her father, but what she didn't notice were the stares from every guy on campus.

As she continued to study the campus, she finally pinpointed what she had been looking for: a cherry blossom tree. 'I should remember where that is so I can sit there during lunch,' Sakura thought to herself.

She was so in tuned with her thoughts that she didn't look where she was walking and bumped into someone.

"Are you ok?" that person asked helping her up. The person had dark blue hair, a fine body, and glasses that covered his mesmerizing deep blue eyes.

"Yeah, whatever, I'm fine," Sakura said then gasping, realizing whom the person was, "OMG!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Who? Me?" the person looked at her confused.

"Clow Reed I'm so honored to meet you!" Sakura exclaimed.

"WHAT? HOW DO YOU KNOW? And don't call me Clow Reed, call me Eriol," Eriol whispered to Sakura.

"Oh, I know a lot of things about you thanks to the wisdom card I created," Sakura answered him like he was a total idiot or something.

"Oh, I see," Eriol said.

"Well gotta jet!" Sakura said to him as she ran for the office.

in the office…

"Hi! I'm the new student from Japan," Sakura asked the school's administrator, "Can you please tell me which classroom I'll be in."

"Hello, nice to meet you. You must be that bright student. Sakura Kinomoto, I presume?" the administrator asked.

"Yup! That's me!" Sakura replied cheerfully.

"Well, lets see………… ah, your class room number is 356," the administrator told her.

"Thanks. I'll be going now," and with that she left only to find herself lost.

"And we meet again," a person behind her chuckled.

"ERIOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura cried with joy, "I was really lost, but now you can help me find my class room!"

"What's your classroom number?" Eriol asked her.

"246…. I think…. wait……… Yeah! That's it! It's 356!" Sakura finally remembered.

"And guess what? I'm in the same class as you! We better hurry up so we won't be late for class," Eriol said while looking at his watch.

"Did you know the Kero eats………… OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FORGOT ABOUT KERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed, "He's gunna kill me!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh well… I get around to that later."

"What? Well here we are! This is our classroom," Eriol informed Sakura, "Lets go in shall we?"

"Sure!" Sakura replied opening the door just as the bell rang.

Eriol ran to his seat so the teacher wouldn't mark him as late.

"Class we have a new student! Call me Miss Mizuki. Tell us a little about yourself," Miss Mizuki told Sakura.

Miss Mizuki had very dark brown hair cut short so it was just below her shoulders and had a nice figure.

As Sakura face her new classmates, hoots and cheers could be heard from the boys and sneers and jealousness from the girls.

"Hi! Nice to meet you, Miss Mizuki. How old are you by the way? You would look so good with my brother Touya," Sakura told Miss Mizuki making her blush.

"Well anyway, I'm Sakura Kinomoto and I'm from Japan. I know how to fight and not afraid to kill at the spot. I love to dance and go to the hottest clubs around, but please remember I can kill. Thank you!" Sakura said this all a little too cheerfully.

You could see a lot of open mouths and hear gasps all over the room. "Sakura please sit behind Hiiragizawa. Please raise your hand," Miss Mizuki said aloud.

A lot of groans could be heard from the guys on the other side of the classroom. 'God! Boys are sooooooooooooooooooooooo easy to predict,' Sakura thought as she walked to her seat with two empty chairs behind her.

Finally the bell rang signifying that it was lunch. Sakura went to the cherry blossom tree in the field.

As she sat down she took out her lunch and quickly ate it before the boys spotted her. Soon enough boys were swarming all over her asking her out.

And of course, she turned them all down, but that of course didn't stop them from asking her again and again.

Soon, she was sooooooooooooooo pissed that she knocked a guy unconscious. Fortunately for her, the boys surrounding her practically ran for their lives leaving her alone.

Sakura took out her very stylish pink cell phone and dialed Meiling's number since Tomoyo's cell was charging and plus they were together at school on their lunch break too.

_RI-ING!!! RI-ING!!!_ Could be heard as her call went through.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!! HOW ARE YOU?" Meiling cried into the phone causing Sakura to wince.

"SAKURA!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! OMG!!!!!!!! IT"S YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo's voice also caused her to wince.

"Ummm… hey! Can you guys drop your voice volume by ummm….. A lot!!!" Sakura screamed into her phone so they could understand.

"OWWW!!!! My ears hurt!" Meiling and Tomoyo both replied to hear a soft laugh of their best friend Sakura.

"Damn… Well I gotta go. The bell rang. Love and missin you guys like hell. Bye." Sakura signed and hung up.

_during P.E._

"Today we're doing track racing so everyone please stand behind the line," the P.E, teacher told the class.

"Ready? Get set! GO!!!" the teacher screamed as everyone ran as fast as they could.

Sakura who wasn't even trying hard was in the lead leaving every guy in her dust making it to the finish line in less than 2 minutes, record time, astonishing everyone in the class.

_after school…_

"Hey Sakura! Wait up!" some behind called out.

Sakura wondering who is was this time waited for the person to catch up. The person had messy brown hair and piercing amber eyes with a body to die for.

"Hi! I'm Syaoran Li. I just want you to know that I don't like to be in second place so you better watch out!!!!!!!" after saying that Syaoran walked away from her.

Sakura trying to register what he said started to laugh. Then she used the invisibility card that she created to turn invisible.

Syaoran turned around to see if Sakura was still walking behind him was astonished to not see her when he turn around.

Sakura took out the fly card and soon white feather wings appeared on the back. Then she just flew to her house to do her homework.


End file.
